All the way to the adventure
by BellTook
Summary: Biliana is a hobbit that suddenly finds herself tied to a company of thirteen dwarves and a wizard. Can she learn to survive outside her home? Will she make herself a place in the company? And is the king under the mountain actually feeling something for the new member of his group? Fem!Bilbo
1. Prologue: Unexpected adventures

It all started in a hole on the ground, on a day where sky was clear and sun was starting to set. On a bench; sitting placidly almost looking as if she was asleep, there was a small creature; not taller than three feet tall, with curly brown hair, warm big eyes and hairy feet.

Her name was Biliana, Biliana Baggins to be more specific, daughter of Bungo Baggins and the infamous Belladonna Took. She lived in Bag- end, on the town of Hobbiton, placed on the northwest lands of the middle earth.

Biliana was thirty two years old, a very young age for a hobbit. She had lived in Bag-end since she was born and she had never gone further than the Hill, she was just a normal hobbit, she lived her perfect live and have everything in complete order, her life was calmed and she was always predictable and cautious, she did never go out unless it was extremely necessary, well, she didn't until a tall and shadow made her wake up from her placid dreams…

"Good Day!" The stranger said with a deep voice "Good Day" she replied blinking astonished at the tall man "Baggins" He said "Biliana Baggins, isn't it?" He asked, she started to wonder why did that old man dressed with a grey tunic, wrinkled face, grey eyes matching his clothes and white bearded face knew her "Yes indeed" She replied "May I ask where have we met?" The old man smiled and smirked, and rested his long stick on the floor "Your mother, my young hobbit, your mother knew me well, Belladonna, Oh! What a wonderful hobbit, adventurous and brave, I wonder If she passed that to you" He inquired, the hobbit did not longer follow the conversation and just looked at the man quietly. "My dear Miss Baggins, my name is Gandalf The Grey, I'm a wizard" Now she remembered, she remembered the stories her mother used to told her, stories about crazyadventures and magic, and even stories about elves, those wonderful creatures who lived in the forest and who were beautiful! She used to mention a lot the wizard's name, that was, of course, years before the accident.

"Yes, yes, my mother knew you, but may I also ask the reason for you to come after such a long time?" She asked. Biliana was not stupid, and she knew that the wizard had a very good reason to come back after all that years. "I see" he said "You are just as straight as Belladonna, well, I will not lie to you Miss Baggins, I am indeed here for a purpose, you see Biliana, for an old wizard as me there are some things we learn after all those ages, we learn to choose, to choose the right person for the right quest, and you, my dear hobbit, are the chosen one this time" Biliana was now intrigued "I need your help, Biliana, I need you to come on an adventure" By the mere fact of hearing that word the hobbit's face changed completely, her half smile was blew away with a disgust face and terror "I think you have mistaken, you have come to the right place, we don't want adventures on Bag-end, Excuse me, Good Day" She snap, and without letting the wizard say a word more she walked quickly to the small rounded green door and closed it behind her, Biliana lied on her small armchair, still trying to believe what had just happened, was she really invited to an adventure, what a crazy idea! Her, a hobbit who never went out of the sire on an adventure? That was just mad! Even if her mother was like that it didn't have to mean that she would be like brave and likely to go out, she was much more like her father. "An adventure" she muttered sarcastically. But even though her mind said it was crazy, a small part of her heart regretted continuously having refused and was yelling for her to accept the proposal, but that was just a very small part of her, a small loud part.

Gandalf was left with a blinked expression, but suddenly he cracked a smile, and then he laughed "No my dear hobbit" he said going to her door and making a mark on it with his stick "I'm afraid you are already into the adventure, your fate can't be changed." Then he left muttering something like "I wonder if your mother ever talked her about dwarves?"…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Some uninvited guest and a small wrong assumption**

**Thanks for the reviews:**LadyBlackroseMusketeerand Marina Oakenshield

Biliana stared at the scene not being sure whether if she should cry, scream or simply run away as fast as she could.

Biliana Baggins doesn't like big meetings, she avoids as much as she can crowded events such as birthday's parties or weddings or other kind of parties filled with hobbits who love to talk about unimportant things or who like to sneak up on the life of other's. Biliana loved silence, as much as privacy, just herself doing the things she liked doing, such as reading a book or in the summer, sit outside her house and close her eyes enjoying the calm atmosphere. No, she was certainly not a hobbit with an agitated life.

And said so, our hobbit was most certainly astonished and shocked when someone knocked her door in the late afternoon on a very hot day, when she was just finished the third chapter of an old book. It wasn't certainly less surprising when she saw who the uninvited visitor was. The person outside her house was a dwarf, a blue-bearded and slightly rounded dwarf. Biliana blinked several times and wondered if that was a joke.

Her mother had talked her when she was young about them; they were rude, proud, ambitious, and selfish and had no manners at all. She was certain that her mother had met dwarfs, but then, years later she confessed that she hadn't, but she was sure that she had defined them perfectly.

"Dwalin at your service" The dwarf said taking off his hat and looking at the hobbit carefully "Miss Baggins at yours" She replied after being extremely confused some time "I'm making tea, would you like to come in and join me?" she said "Absolutely" The dwarf replied smiling "Is your husband there?" He started to ask. "Husband?" Biliana thought "What is he talking…?" But before she could finish her own thoughts she was interrupted by another knock on the door. Another dwarf appeared as she opened the door "Balin at your service" he said, Biliana was starting to thought that what was happening was related to a certain wizard's visit. "Baggins at yours" was the only thing she could reply "I see my companions have started to come" He said "Well Mrs. Baggins, where is your husband?" He asked "Again?" Biliana thought "I don't…" The door was knocked again and again. Twelve dwarves had come into her house in the last half an hour "Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur,Fili and Kili"; all of them presenting their respects and their services to a confused hobbit. They all set up on her living room, asking for something to eat and to drink, and all of them where chatting loudly and ignoring the hobbit who was not sure about what to do. Biliana felt as if she had been invaded, she felt like a stranger in her own house. And the worst of all was that she was unable to do anything. _This has been definitely Gandalf's idea, that bloody wizard got me into this situation! _She thought, the suddenly, the door was knocked again. Biliana went to open it for the fifth time, and it was nobody but Gandalf the one who stood in front of her, smiling.

Biliana, as we have mention before was a very calm person, she never yelled or screamed, she controlled her emotions, and use to have a very good and smooth temper. But when she saw the wizard on the other side of the door she felt a sudden heat running through her veins, her heart started to race unable to control itself, her cheeks went red and she was closing her hands strongly "you…" was the only thing she could manage to say without shouting and yelling. _Control yourself Biliana, do not lose it_ was what she was thinking, she tried really hard to not to lose control, but given the situation, that was too much "You have done this" She said pointing at the dwarves "My dear hobbit, let me please explain…" At this point, the hobbit lost the little patience she had left "MY HOUSE IS FILLED WITH DWARVES!" She exploded finally "WHY IS MY HOUSE FILLED WITH DWARVES?" Gandalf did not looked worried, he almost looked amused by seeing the young girl burst and yell. Then suddenly a deep voice came from behind Gandalf. "Gandalf, who is she?" From behind the wizard another dwarf appeared.

When Biliana first saw Thorin she didn't know if it was her or the dwarf was the tallest of the entire group, his appearance was imposing and a bit scary. His black hair was perfectly brushed, he didn't seem as if he had just rode all the way to the shire, his big dark grey eyes seemed to be used to look over his shoulder all the time. He had, as almost all the others dwarfs, a bearded chin and his prominent nose seemed to just remark his factions. He wore dark clothes and Biliana could saw a sword hanging from his belt. The young hobbit would have been terrified in any other moment, but then, she was too angered to pay attention at that.

"She is Miss Baggins" The wizard said looking at the dwarf "Biliana, this is Thorin of Oakshield" Gandalf said "Good" The dwarf answered analyzing the hobbit carefully. He didn't like the hobbit, he thought that she was some kind of hysterical creature "And where your husband might be?" he asked. Biliana felt the rage coming again "I DON'T HAVE ANY HUSBAND! THERE ISN'T ANY MR. BAGGINS! I'M BILIANA, BILIANA BAGGINS!" she yelled, making it clear to the dwarves that they had made a huge mistake by assuming that the new member of the company was a male hobbit. And they didn't like the news, no, Thorin of Oakshield, future king under the mountain did not expect that, and he didn't like surprises of this kind, not at all.

"Is this a joke?" The king was the first to speak; he looked at Gandalf waiting for any signs that made clear that what was happening was some sort of prank that the wizard had set up on them. "Thorin, this is definitely not a joke. Biliana is the last member of the company" The wizard declared. Biliana didn't like the sound of that "Company?" She asked confused "Company of what?" Gandalf saw the hobbit's concern and turned back to speak with her "My dear Biliana; I offered you an adventure…" The hobbit cut him off "Yes, and I refused!" She replied "I know, I know, but you never gave me an opportunity to explain myself" He said "Because I don't care what this 'adventure' is about, I don't want to go anywhere else further from the shire. Gandalf I guarantee you, I'm not the hobbit you are looking for" She said looking at the blue eyes of the old man "About that, you are wrong. You are just the person I was searching for this quest, Biliana." Then suddenly a voice interrupted their conversation "Gandalf, are you really saying that she, a weak, young and small hobbit is your solution to our problem?" Thorin said, not even looking at the hobbit "I'm assuming you think she would be useless?" The wizard asked him "I will definitely not accept a woman in my company!" He said "She would be a burden!" The king was outraged; he could not believe that the wise wizard had chosen a woman to such an important mission. That was just… Insane! To take a woman with them… what an stupid idea!

While Thorin was getting angrier, all that Biliana could do was to stare, motionless. Thorin's words had hit her as if someone had punched her stomach "A burden?" She thought "Am I a burden because of the fact that I'm a woman? Is it because I'm a woman that I'm unable to go with men on their missions and adventures?" She thought. She started to think about her mother , about how she went on adventures and did things that male hobbits could barely imagine to do. "Thorin calm down" Gandalf said to the dwarf "Oh no Gandalf! I'm not taking any woman! I'm not stupid!" He replied. Biliana´s blood was starting to boil again, but this time she managed to calm down herself, and with a normal voice she asked, cutting of the other conversation "And what is this mission all about?"

Gandalf's smile was very wide, the dwarfs turned to the hobbit that had been staying in silence all that time. "It's about a journey…" Gandalf said, Thorin's face went red as the wizard started to tell the hobbit about his mission "A journey to a long lost mountain, called 'The Lonely Mountain'. That place bears an abandoned kingdom called Erebor" all the dwarfs' eyes seemed to light up by the mere act of mentioning that place "Erebor was a dwarf's kingdom, a very rich and powerful kingdom which maintained not only itself but the Lake City, just next to the mountain. It had live in prosperity all those years, until something terrible happened." Gandalf made a dramatic pause and Biliana got impatient "What happened then Gandalf?" She asked, looking like a curious kid "A dragon happened" Balin said "A furious and devastating dragon" His eyes were filled with melancholy and sadness "It destroyed part of the city, It killed most of the population and conquered all of the treasures the king had kept along all his reign. It stayed there, people tried to stop it, but a dragon is a dragon. The ones who were left wandered around the earth with nowhere to go."

Gandalf finished the story, Biliana was impressed; she had always been told amazing and terrifying stories, but they were usually not true. This was different, this was true, they were real people and real places. Recovering from what she just heard, the hobbit turned again to the dwarves and back to Gandalf "I still don't understand…" she said thoughtfully "What do you imply I should do" The old wizard looked at her, he smiled again "Biliana Baggins, daughter of Belladonna Took. I think you underestimate your capacities" He said, the hobbit just looked more confused "What do you mean?" She said "I mean, that your fate is to go with them and to help them to recover what Smaug, the dragon, has stolen from them. If, of course, the future king of Erebor lets you join he and his dwarves." They all turned to the dwarf "I will not allow a woman on my company" he said, Gandalf looked at him "You told me to search for a fourteenth member for you and I did so. You don't realize that you need her" Gandalf said "Oh really? Do I really need her? For what should I had the need of a female hobbit?" The king replied fiercely.

They all stood in silence, Thorin was starting to show a smile when Gandalf looked at Biliana and started to talk, breaking the silence "She is a burglar, she is quiet and even though she doesn't look like, she is strong" The hobbit opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by Thorin "Very well" he said. Thorin was defeated, he knew that if the wizard wanted that the hobbit joined them so will it be, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. So he decided to accept, but making some points very clear "I will take her with me Gandalf, you are the wise one, but I will not look after her and I will not be responsible of her death" He said firmly. Biliana was starting to feel dizzy "But I…" She tried to say something like I don't want to go! Or Why should I die? But Gandalf spoke for her "Very well, We must depart tomorrow" All the dwarves nodded their heads "You must sing this Mrs. Baggins" Kili said to her drily handing her a long paper. She started reading, and as she read forward her face went paler and paler "Calcination? Death by calcination?" she muttered. Even though his head told her that it was a completely mad idea and a suicide, her pride told her that she needed to show those dwarfs to not to mess with a female hobbit, not so sure about how could she do that, she signed the end of the paper trying to hide the trembling on her hand "Well, you shall now be part of this adventure" Gandalf declared "You should all go to sleep, tomorrow will be a hard day, and you really need to rest" All of them agreed.

Biliana went to her room ad barely reached the bed. Her head was a complete mess, so many things she needed to think about. But exhaustion took over her body and all she could do was to lie in her bed and close her eyes. She was still awake when she started to hear voices, voices that singed together a beautiful song, her mind drifted away as those voices faded. She finally lost conscious with only one thought wandering around her head "I will teach those dwarves to respect a hobbit. I will show that Thorin, what a girl can do. I just need to find out how"

Thorin of Oakshield lied on his own coat next to his two nephews, still thinking about everything. But she could not focus because the image of the hobbit was in the middle of all his thoughts. She was going to go with them, a woman. He started to think about how they will end up having to protect her "She will be a burden" He thought. But then another image appeared, the scene of her, yelling at the dwarves. "She does indeed have a temper" He thought, and for a second, even though he put himself together again and his face went rigid as always, Thorin of Oakshield smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Decisions and tragic stories**

Thanks again for the reviews. They mean a lot

Sunlight had long started to enter in Biliana's room. But it had to pass a while until she woke up. It wasn't till she got into the kitchen and saw the pile of plates and glasses barely standing on the sink when she remembered last night; the adventure, the dragon, Gandalf, the dwarves…

She asked herself if the dwarves had actually gone without her and she also wondered whether if she should stay in Bag- end as if nothing had ever happened or if she should run as far as her legs took her to try to reach them. "Maybe it's too late" she thought "Maybe they are miles away from here. This was crazy anyways" She said out loud. But then, something crossed her mind, something that the night before she had promised to do "I will show them that I am no burden" She had to keep that promise, she will show them who Biliana Baggins was, even though that meant leaving behind the place she called home and all the things that were of value to her. But, for better or worse, she left no one behind, not a single person was the reason for her to doubt about leaving the Shire, and that was the thing that made her make her mind and started picking things up as fast as she could.

She braided her hair and pulled over a clean and comfortable shirt, a pair of brown trousers, and an old jacket which belonged to her mother in a matter of seconds. She picked up a bag and pulled the things she thought were helpful in it. In less than ten minutes she was on the porch looking at her quiet house and biting her lower lip. "Stop it Biliana, you may come back" she told herself "You'll be fine". She did not have time to long goodbyes, so she slammed the door and started running away. "You have made your decision" a voice sounded inside her head.

She run and run across through the village wondering where the bloody dwarfs could be, she was starting to think they had gone very far away when she bumped into someone throwing accidentally that hobbit to the floor "What do you think you are doing!?" a very pitched and unpleasant voice yelled. Biliana froze "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening to me. Not now. Not her!" She thought as she saw a woman with curly dark hair and sharped grey eyes. She was not beautiful and she was starting to show some wrinkles across her face. That woman's name was Camellia Sackville, a woman who was determinate to marry his son Otho with our sweet Biliana. Biliana had refused several times to the proposition gently and had offered many other possible candidates to marry Camellia's son, but she always knew that the real purpose of the marriage was to Otho to be the owner of Bag- end. Since a few months ago Biliana had tried to avoid the mother and her son, but the meeting, living in a place as small as the Sire and with the old woman being so persistent, was inevitable.

"Biliana dear, I haven't seen you for a while!" Camellia said offering the other hobbit a very fake smile "Yes, yes" Biliana answered "I'm very sorry, but I'm in a hurry" She said trying desperately to get away "But dear, where are you going so soon? And on a day like this, wouldn't you rather come to join Otho and me on a second breakfast or a cup of tea?" Biliana shook her curly light brown hair "Oh, that sounds lovely, but I really have to go" she tried to get away "But dear! Otho would love to see you again" The old woman was starting to walk on thin ice "I'm sure your son will survive if I don't visit him" Biliana let those words slip from her mouth, she realizes the expression on Camilla's face but she is unable to control her mouth any longer, she had borne all those years the insufferable woman and now that she was leaving it was a pretty good time to release herself "And you can also tell your son that I won't marry him ever, I have never liked either of you. I do not like your son and I won't bear your insufferable proposition anymore. I'm going away, I can't stand this!" She said letting a huge smile appear on her face "Have a very nice day" She said running again, leaving the old woman astonished and red.

After an hour she found them, they were actually half way to the forest. "Wait!" She yelled "Gandalf, wait!" All the company turned back to the hobbit who was screaming behind them. Gandalf started to laugh "Well, well. Look who has decided to come to join us" He said going down his horse. He handed Biliana a small horse and helped her to get on the animal "I really thought you will come" He whispered at her ear "Well yes, I wasn't so sure about that" she said, but the wizard could not hear her. And they all started to ride.

They didn't stop until sunset, even though a few hours before they left the Shire it started to rain cats and dogs. They tied the ponies to a tree and they sat to rest. Biliana barely felt her legs, she was way too tired, but she didn't open her mouth. They all seemed to enjoy conversations with each other, while she felt a little bit lonely. They gave her a wooden plate with some sort of soup, which she practically devoured it as it was placed on her hands. Gandalf sat on a rock smoking a pipe and hearing at Dwalin talk about something. The two young brothers where smoking and so, everyone talked to other people, except her and Balin, who had just placed himself next to her "Well, how are you doing lass?" He asked, he smiled tiredly and nodded her head "I'm really impressed you decided to come, after all, this is not a light task" He said, Biliana was positively surprised to see that a dwarf knew what this meant to her.

They stood quiet for a while, until Biliana started to feel curious about the rest of the story of the dwarfs of Erebor "Mister Balin?" She asked innocently "Yes lass?" Biliana felt a sudden rush through her cheeks and she started to feel really uncomfortable "What… um…What happened after the dragon?" Balin's eyes looked at the hobbit carefully "Good question young lass, after the dragon all the survivors of Erebor decided to go to the Kingdom of Moria, which was another dwarves kingdom. But when we arrived, when we arrived we found that Moria had been taken by orcs, hundreds of orcs, they received us with poisonous swords, arrows, and killed most of us. Their leader was Azog the most terrifying and brute orc of all, he was immense and strong. His purpose was to destroy Durin's line definitely. He fought against the King, and beheaded him. When that happened we all thought the battle was lost" The hobbit realized that all the dwarves were now listening at Balin "Until I saw him, a young prince, fighting against the white beast, screaming at every sword move with anger. He lost his shield, and his sword, I thought that he would die, just like his father" Biliana's eyes were now sparkling, she could imagine the scene of the battle, he could imagine a dwarf under a huge orc closing his eyes and waiting for the time of his death to come "But he didn't" Balin declared "Instead, he took a log of an oak and used it as a shield, he fought and fought against Azog. Until he reached his sword back and he cut the orc's right arm of one slash. We won the battle lass. But there was no celebration, no drinking, no dancing; because we were lost between mountains of corpses. I recovered hope, when I saw the prince standing still, holding his sword strongly, and I thought 'Well, this is one I could follow, one I would choose to rule over me, one I would want him to be my king'" Balin finished the story .

"Thorin of Oakenshield" Biliana thought "How clever". She looked at where Thorin stood, motionless, and she felt a sudden pain on her heart when she looked at the other dwarves. They didn't have a home, they had been stolen and haunted. She felt guilty for having doubted to help them. "And what about you Mrs. Boggins?" Killi said "It's Baggins" She corrected him "Whatever, what about your story?" Biliana stood shocked 'My story?' She thought "I don't have any" She said standing up and starting to walk away "Oh, well Biliana, you indeed have one." Gandalf, who had been standing quietly all that time said "I do not" She said firmly "You don't, really? Because I doubt that, I highly doubt that." Biliana sighed "A story about what?" She snapped angrily "About my mother?" She said, and suddenly she let herself sit on a rock "My mother was an adventurous hobbit, she was unique, there was no one like her. People did not like her, she was hated by the other hobbits. They did not like different people. She married my father to settle down a bit, but I had to appear to stopped her from going away" She started to feel a deep sadness when she thought about what happened next, the worst thing that ever happened to her, the most traumatic episode of her life.

"I was when I was fifteen, my mother, one morning she left. She disappeared like that. My father told me that I had to stay at home that he would find her and bring her back" Biliana's eyes were filled with tears now "I stayed at my house, I was alone all day. Until night, when I heard a knock on the door and someone yelling at me to open it, when I did so… when I did so my… my father appeared and he… he was covered in blood, he had a hug cut on his chest. He fell to the floor and then he told me to take care of myself and…" now tears were falling from her eyes. All the dwarves looked at her without knowing what to do, then something happened, Fili and Kili pulled his arms around her neck "We're sorry Biliana" They said "But we all lose someone at some point of our lives, It's normal to be sad" All the dwarves reassured her and tried to make her smile. The only ones to stay still was Thorin and Gandalf, The second one seemed satisfied with the scene, and the first one was looking at the scene, most specifically at the young girl, feeling her heart break a bit, she looked vulnerable, he knew she was weak, but for somehow, for some strange reason he thought that the young lass looked beautiful with her hair messed up. He wanted to hug her, because he knew how it felt to lose a parent, he knew how she felt "She looks better with her curls over her shoulder and with her big blue eyes open" she thought.

All the company fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Everyone except one, Thorin could not sleep, his head was messed up and he was unable to close his eyes. "Thorin of Oakshield, you should sleep" Balin said "I can't" The king answered "It's ab about her" The eldest one blurted "The lass, Thorin. You are starting to like her, aren't you?" Thorin looked at Balin "What?!" He said "Like her? What are you talking about?" Balin laughed "All right, all right!" He said "The time will come when you realize, the way you look at her, time will come when you will allow yourself to love Thorin, you can't avoid love forever." The king looked confused as Balin went away "Love" He whispered "Who needs love?" He thought "It always ends, It hurts, who needs love?" He though, thinking of her blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, Hello everyone. Sorry for updating so late, but I'm starting the final exams and I don't have as much free time as I would like to have. So, Here it is! The third chapter! I want to thank to: alliekatt314, NLia, Marina Oakenshield and LadyBlackroseMusketeer. I really like that you tell me what do you think of the story. Ideas are also appreciated and If I make any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry. Well here I leave you the next chapter:**

**Chapter 3: Dancing lessons do not always end up well**

Biliana was terrified; she hadn't been this scared in her entire life, and all because of the bloody fault of the bloody dwarves.

Two days had gone since the first night Biliana spend it away from her home, this was the third night, and even though the dwarves were being nicer every day to her, she still missed home. They were eating soup, again, but that night was different.

As the oldest dwarves went away after dinner to speak and discuss some things about the faster way to reach the destiny. Fili, Kili and Biliana were left on their own and remained in silence for a while. "Well" Kili said "I was wondering… what you hobbits do for fun?" He asked, Biliana was really surprised "Is he trying to hold a conversation with me?" She wondered, she thought of the answer for a few seconds "Well, usually we make parties, it's somehow the better thing to have fun, we eat, we talk and we have fun" She declared, But Biliana had not said one thing on purpose; because the main thing hobbits did at celebrations was to dance. "Well, for us one of thing we enjoy most is music. We like very much to sing and to dance, don't you hobbit dance at celebrations?" Biliana swallowed hard, she did not like that, indeed, and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She nodded her head slowly "Yes we also dance" She said quickly, like as if she was avoiding the subject, the twins noticed.

Biliana Baggins did not hate dancing, she didn't have anything against dancing at all. In the hobbit's culture, dancing is a requested skill which is taught to young hobbits at a very early age. But Biliana was not a typical hobbit, she hated parties and celebration so much, and the cause of that came from an episode of her childhood, well, from an episode which never took place in her childhood. Biliana was never taught how to dance; her mother said that it was an unnecessary skill and her father told her that he didn't knew how to dance properly. So when she was invited to parties she just sat on a chair and watched the others have a very good time.

"And what do you dance?" Kili asked her persistently "Why do you care?" Biliana found herself snapping at the poor dwarf. The twins looked at each other confused, wondering if they had said anything wrong. Biliana turned around and realized what she had just done "I…" She said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" The dwarves looked at her "Is there anything wrong?" Fili asked "No, It's just… never mind" Biliana said shaking her brown curls. Kili got closer to her and looked at her blue eyes "You can tell us, we promise we will keep the secret" Kili insisted, his big eyes were now watching her carefully "Fine, I feel really embarrassed but I…" She sighed "I don't know how to dance" she finally said.

Fili and Kili looked at her, she thought they will start laughing, but neither of them did, instead, they were smiling at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, I know how we can fix that" The youngest said with a huge grin on his face "We will teach you. Wont we, brother?" Fili smiled and nodded his head.

When Biliana realized what she was doing she found herself between Kili's strong arms. Fili started singing a song "Relax" Kili said "Just follow my steps" Biliana tried to coordinate moves with the dwarf. At first, she was unsure of what she was doing, but after she tripped several times and stepped onto Kili's feet , she started to move gently, and as if she had done that all her life. "Wow! You are a natural!" Fili said. Biliana was incredulously watching herself as she danced and danced, she couldn't help but to start laughing of happiness "Thank you guys!" She exclaimed "Any time sweetheart" Kili said, and then was when Biliana noticed it.

She noticed how close was the young dwarf, he was intensely staring at her, his hand was resting gently on her waist and she could feel his face was too close. For a second, Biliana's heart stopped as she watched Kili smiling at her, he was definitely handsome, but Biliana had just started to feel uncomfortable for some reason. It was not that she didn't like Kili, but every time she looked at him, at those dark eyes, those eyes that were just like…

"Having fun?" A deep voice said behind her. Biliana felt her face go red as Kili quickly pushed her away with his face pale. Thorin was looking angrily at both of them "Uncle Thorin we were just… we were…" Thorin cut him off "I don't care what were you doing" He said harshly "But I don't think it is appropriate right now" Biliana felt really embarrassed, she wasn't able to look at Thorin in the eyes, she limited to look at the floor and try to stop his heart from racing "You shall take a look at the horses" He ordered to his nephews obviating the young hobbit "And do stop acting like children" The brothers went even paler as they nodded their heads and turned around. Biliana was also starting to turn around when Thorin said one last thing to her "Mrs. Baggins, I may let you join my company, but I will not tolerate you distract my nephews or any other member of the company, have I made myself clear?" He demanded "Yes Mr. Thorin" she said looking at him for the first time since he came "Cristal clear". Thorin turned around and muffled something about women, but our hobbit had already starting to run to where Fili and Kili had gone.

"I'm sorry for that" she said as she found them, they both turned around "We should be the ones apologizing" Kili said, still a little bit pale "Our uncle can have a very strong temper sometimes, but he is really good deep inside" Fili said. Biliana tried to imagine Thorin smiling, but it was very difficult since he was always with a blank expression or, most likely, angered. "Let's just forget it" She said, the dwarves looked relieved, they smiled and turned back to the ponies, suddenly Fili stopped "There are two horses missing!" He exclaimed "What?!" The other two said "I said, we are lacking two ponies!" And before he could say anything else, Biliana pointed terrified at something, they all turned around "We have a huge problem" Kili said.

Three trolls were gathered around a fire, they were huge bold, ugly and stupid creatures. The ponies were just behind the 'smallest' of them. "We need to get them back" Fili said glaring at his brother. Biliana looked at them 'Were they really suggesting that they should sneak there and as if nothing was happening free the ponies?' and that was not the worst, Biliana knew that the job had to be done by a silent person, and small…

"We are going to go for help" The brothers said "Stay here and make sure the ponies are not being eaten, if something happens. If you somehow run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Biliana was about to ask how did a barn owl hoot, she realized she was on her own.

In the time Biliana stood behind a bush, she found out how stupid trolls could be, the conversations were so stupid, that Biliana had started to get bored. And then, an idea crossed her mind, she could actually try to sneak between them, she could try to save the ponies and then she will show the dwarves she was not useless . "How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." One of the trolls said as Biliana started to approach to them "Except the chicken." The other said "That tastes like fish!" Biliana tried really hard to move quickly to where the prisoners were. "I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that? Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung." At that point, Biliana had actually reached the ponies and was trying to figure out how she could cut the ropes. Then she saw it, she saw a huge knife hanging from one of the orc's belt 'There!' she thought. She tried to reach for it, but as her hands grabbed the knife, she suddenly froze as a huge hand lifted her up and as one of the trolls sneezed on her and then looked at her.

Biliana was covered with a sticky thing, she realized she had gotten into a big trouble and suddenly regretted having moved from where she was left, she really felt scared as six pairs of ugly eyes landed on her "What is it?" The one who was holding her said "I'm a burglar…a hobbit" She corrected herself immediately "A burglarhobbit?" One of them asked "Can we cook `im?" The one with the pitched voice asked "We can try…" The other said analyzing Biliana. The hobbit was unable to say a word as she looked at the big clumsy trolls discuss about whether they should eat her. "Maybe there are more like it" A troll said "No!" Biliana said, imagining what could happen if they captured the others, it will be impossible to stop them from eating her. "She's lying" The one who seemed to be the leader said "No I'm not!" She repeated again , hoping that the clumsy creatures believed her "Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal." Biliana closed her eyes,' this is it' she thought 'I'm going to be tortured and eaten by a group of the dumbest creatures I have ever met.'

"Drop her!" Someone suddenly yelled, the trolls turned back, making Biliana to open her eyes slowly. Kili was holding his bow with an arrow pointing at the troll who was holding the scared hobbit. But Biliana didn't have time to smile, because she was grabbed by her arms and legs.

"Biliana" she could hear Kili's yell "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip her off." One of the trolls demanded, the hobbit had started to tremble. She thought that being ripped was one of the worst ways to die, and that she had underestimated the big creatures "Do as he says!" a deep voice demanded, Biliana opened one eye and saw Thorin laying his sword on the ground, for a second, she could swear that she saw fear on his eyes, but she thought that it might be just her imagination. The rest of the dwarves did the same, now it was final, they were lost.

The trolls had tied some of the dwarfs to a stick on top of the bonfire and the others and the hobbit were on bags. "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." The biggest one said "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Another replied looking at the fire "Is this really necessary?" Oin said "Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The dwarves started to get really nervous "Untie us, you monsters!" "Take on someone your own size!" They cried, hoping that something happened soon. Biliana's brain was racing trying to distract the trolls and to give the dwarfs more time to try uselessly to escape. She tried to tell them that they needed to skin them first, but the dwarfs didn't understand her plan 'There must be something I can do!' She thought. Them suddenly a troll grabbed Bombur and swung him over his open mouth "No!" The others yelled. And suddenly, in a desperate attempt to postpone dinner she found herself crying "No!... Not that one… He's got worms on his tubes!" The troll dropped the dwarf in disgust, seeing that it had worked, she decided to continue "In fact… they all have!" She said. The company looked at her angrily "Parasites?" Oin said "I don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili said outraged. Thorin stood quietly and thought that Biliana was going mad, but then he realized, as Biliana talked about intestinal parasites, the trolls hadn't ate any of them yet… That was actually a pretty bright idea, he kicked his nephew in the knee, and Kili suddenly saw Biliana's plan. "I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili said with a huge smile "We're riddled." They all started to say "Yes, I'm riddled." Nori said "Yes we are. Badly!" Biliana felt relieved for a second and very surprised that it was Thorin the first to get her plan.

But it didn't last long and he trolls realized that she was lying, it was already too late for them "The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf suddenly appeared from the nothing and yelled those apparently senseless words "Who's that?" a troll asked "No idea. But can we eat him too?" Before anyone could say a word more, Gandalf broke the rock below him and sunlight filled the darkness. The trolls slowly begun to turn into stone, until they were motionless statues. They were finally saved.

**I really love the couple that Kili and Biliana would make. Is Thorin jealous of her nephew? And will Biliana ever stand a chance to prove that she is useful? I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. Well, what is your opinion? Please leave a review!**

**-Bell**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks all for the reviews. I really like your story Marina, It is really nice and well written! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Here it goes chapter five:**

**Chapter 5: Not all parks are fun and not all elves hate dwarves**

Biliana's eyes widened as she started to see the place Gandalf was taking them, it was incredible. Behind her, the dwarves looked disgusted, they didn't enjoy the views. No, definitely, Biliana was starting to see the hate that dwarves kept against elves.

Before the incident with the trolls, Thorin had gotten his perfect chance to demonstrate the company that she will just get them into trouble. "But she had distracted the orcs!" Fili said trying to convince his uncle "And we have the ponies back, nobody has been hurt!" Kili replied. Thorin just made a grunt and then said "We need to keep moving."

Gandalf and Thorin stayed talking for a while. At the same time, Biliana was moving slowly with the rest of the company. 'Why does he have to be so harsh all the time?' a voice in her head wondered 'What have I done to him so he hates me so much?' Biliana wondered why Thorin's words had affected her so much. She walked with her head low and her hair over her face, she wasn't really paying attention to the floor because suddenly she tripped over a small rock and was about to fall to the floor when a pair of arms caught her. Kili stared at her smiling "Well, it looks like you didn't have enough when I caught you yesterday, shall I stay next to you to make sure you don't hit the ground?" He laughed, Biliana suddenly blushed and muttered a thank you to the young prince "My pleasure" He said.

Biliana cursed herself as she continued walking, she tried to stop the blushing, but she still felt terribly embarrassed. Was she starting to grow a feeling for him? Indeed he was handsome, funny and there was not a gentlest dwarf like him. But she was confused, this was the first time she wondered about that feeling and the word love looked scary. She thought it would be better if she leaved that for another moment, besides, she didn't thought she was falling for Kili, that could be the last of her list of things to worry about. And Nori was calling her anyway.

She did not notice that, from the distance, a certain tall dwarf was looking at her. Thorin was staring at Biliana, he did not have any idea of why was he starting to grow a feeling of anger towards the given situation of his nephew holding the hobbit, anyway, Why would he care about what they did? What was or wasn't happening did not have anything to do with him.

They found a cave, a cave filled with lots of different objects, from plates to swords. Thorin took one of the swords "This is not made by troll" He declared looking at Gandalf, the old wizard took a look at it "No" Ha confirmed "This was made by the high elves of Gondolin, in the first age" Thorin smirked by the mention of the word elf "You will fine not a finest blade" He said handing the even made sword to the king, he just sighed and grabbed it. Meanwhile, the other dwarves were taking all the things they wanted from the cave, Biliana stood outside glancing at the sights in front of her.

"Biliana" She heard the wizard calling her "This would be your size" He said, Biliana was expecting to see some clothes or maybe a brush or something similar, she was not definitely expecting what Gandalf was handing to her. A sword, it was small, his handle was made of wood finished with metal and decorated with thin leafs. It was slightly rounded and with a pointy ending. "I can't take this" She said "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf told her, ignoring her comment "I have never used a sword in my life." She said again, this time Gandalf looked at her, the hobbit realized that his blue eyes were glowing; they didn't seem the eyes of a person of his age. "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." This time, Biliana decided to take the blade "Fine" she whispered holding the object carefully.

"Something's coming!" That sentence made Biliana grab strongly the sword "Gandalf" She whispered to the wizard "Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Just as Biliana had started to run, an old man appeared riding a slide pulled by rabbits "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He screamed as he arrived to where they had stopped "Ragadast the brown! What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked as he pushed the wizard away to speak him privately.

Biliana felt a shiver run through her spine as she watched the horizon, for some reason, she thought that staying where they were was a bad idea. She wanted to say something, but she didn't want to mess thing up more than how they actually were. Since the incident of the night before, she tried to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. She obviously did not have any idea of what was about to happen.

A four-legged creature appeared in front of them "Is that a wolf?" she asked pointing at it, the few dwarves who heard her turning back "There are no wolves on these lands" Ori replied "And what should that be?" She asked starting to feel slightly worried "That is no wolf " Balin said, and then, suddenly, jumping over a bush, a huge creature with huge teeth appeared "WHAT THE HELL…!" Kili shouted as Thorin stabbed the creature to death "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." The king said getting his sword back "Wargs?!" Biliana asked "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked to Thorin "No one" He replied looking intensely at the wizard "Who did you tell?!" Gandalf questioned him again "No one I swear on Durin's name, what's going on?" He said, the dwarves looked at Gandalf questioning "You are being hunted" he finally said, Biliana could feel her heart starting to race as she saw the dwarves swallow and look concernedly at each other "We need to get out of here" She said, the dwarves nodded "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori said "I will distract them!" Ragadast said "These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf replied with a pity look on his eyes, but the brown wizard had gotten already into his slide and glanced at Gandalf back with a huge grin on his eyes "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I would like to see them try" And said so, the chase begun.

They run and run through the open space away from the wargs, they got to scape them, but they were reached by some orcs. Biliana held her sword with her arms pressed against her chest, no, battles were not made for a hobbit like her. She stood motionless until she heard a sound, a scream, someone yelled at her, at first she didn't understand, but then she heard Thorin's deep voice "Biliana be careful!" He cried, she turned around just in time to see an orc approaching to her with something pointy on his hands. Biliana, before she could even think about what she was doing, moved her arm quickly and stabbed the sword into the orc's lower abdomen. She watched as the orc twisted in pain and stopped breathing; she stood there, watching the orc death on the ground and the sword on her hand. "This way you fools!" Gandalf said to the company pointing at a hidden cave. But Biliana did not move, she couldn't move. Until she felt something who was pulling her arm "Come on woman!" Thorin yelled at Biliana, as he pushed her inside the cave.

The cave happened to be a tunnel, a tunnel which connected the place where they were with an elven kingdom. "Rivendell" Biliana muttered holding her breath to the greatness of the huge and beautiful place her eyes were watching. She seemed to be the only one who was happy to arrive at that place, because the rest of the dwarves were complaining at Gandalf.

They were received by a tall elf who told them to wait, then, another elf called Elrond, who was the king of Rivendell, welcomed the company "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." He said to the now surprised dwarf "Do I know you?" He asked rudely "No, I knew your grandfather" Thorin was not very impressed "I do not believe he ever mentioned you" Elrond smiled, even though he felt a bit offended by Thorin. The king not only let them came into the palace, but he also offered them food and drink.

"Why is all the food green?" Ori asked "Where is the meat?" Kili said, Biliana held back laugh "I don't think they have meat in here, just try it, it's really nice " She said, but he didn't look so convinced "I don't like vegetables" Fili said supporting her brother, Biliana just rolled her eyes in despair "Well, it is better than being outside in the open air" She said "So why don't you act nicely and eat the green and horrible food?" She said sarcastically, the brothers looked at each other and then smiled playfully "Yes mum" They said at the same time laughing hard, Biliana at first raised her eyebrows, but then she joined them. After dinner, Elrond approached to Biliana "Miss Baggins" He said "My daughter Arwen will take you to your room" A beautiful woman with dark hair and big blue eyes appeared behind him "Hello, my name is Arwen, if you would like to follow me" she said gently, Biliana nodded "Thank you lord Elrond, for your hospitality, I'm truly grateful" She said, bowing at the surprised king "You are welcome miss Baggins" He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Biliana followed the elf to her room "Here it is" she said opening a door, Biliana's jaw dropped as she saw the huge room with a huge balcony and a bed in which at least four hobbits would fit in "Wow" She manage to say "Thank you" she said again "You have a bath ready" Arwen told her "And clean clothes on the bed" Biliana wondered how did elves had clothes so small. "If you need anything just call me" She said "I'm on the next room" and so, the elf was gone.

Biliana was immensely grateful for some private time and for a warm bath, she washed all the dirt and then pulled over the clothes the elf had told her to wear, they fitted her perfectly. When she was finished, she wandered around the room, which was in complete silence . She tried to ignore the fact that the adventure was not over yet and relaxed. She had started to brush her hair when someone knocked at the door "Yes?" She said. The door opened and Arwen appeared into the room "I thought you might want some company" She said "But if you don't I can leave you on your own I don't want to…" Biliana smiled as she shook her curls and show the elf the brush "Company is great, anyway it would be helpful if you could help me to bride my hair" She said.

A few minutes later, the elf was braiding Biliana's hair "Why did you went on an adventure with all those dwarves?" Arwen asked "It's a long story" the hobbit said, and she started to tell her adventures to her companion. "So you were caught by the trolls? And they became into stone?" The elf replied amazed "And did you really killed that orc?" Biliana nodded her head proudly, this was the first time that someone actually was surprised by her actions.

The elf kept asking questions about hobbits and dwarves, until she stood quiet for a second "Biliana, would you mind if I ask you something, I'm actually just curious about it, you really don't have to answer if you don't want to" Arwen said, Biliana looked at the elf and then she said "Sure, ask me whatever you want" Arwen stuttered for a second "Are you and master Kili… well… are you in love with him?" The hobbit looked at Arwen with a blinked expression, she really didn't know what to answer, Kili and her were just friends, she never imagine him as a lover, of course she loved him, but it was more like a brotherly love "Well… I don't actually… I don't think I love him in that way" She answered "Oh! That's fine, you just really seem to get along pretty well" The elf said, the hobbit smiled "He is just like the brother I never had, I really trust him" She said "Not like…" she stopped herself "Not like who?" The elf inquired impatiently "Not like with Thorin" She sighed "He hates me and is always saying that I am a burden or that I am useless" Arwen frowned "Well, he must be really blind to say that" Biliana looked at the elf with a wide smile "You know, it just happen to be that I have a friend who usually picked on me and told me that I was way too weak" she said "He lives far away, but since one day I defeated him in a combat, we became best friends" She said "Maybe Thorin realizes what you really are" She says "and what am I?" Biliana asked her "A brave young hobbit whose destiny is to do great things for the ones you love. You are a brave creature Biliana, you just need to find that out yourself" The elf smiled. "Rest now. You need to recover strengths" Biliana smiled "Wait!" Biliana said before Arwen closed the door "What was your friend's name?" She asked, The elf smiled "His name is Legolas, and he is the prince of Mirkwood. Good night my friend" Biliana smiled as she heard that last word "Good night to you too… my friend".

At first hour in the morning, Biliana heard a knock on her door. Suddenly Kili appeared inside her room smiling "Good morning, had a nice sleep?" He asked, Biliana rubbed her eyes "What are you doing in my room" She asked "We need to leave, you have five minutes" He declared, Biliana looked at him who was still sitting on her bed "Can you at least give me some privacy to dress up or are you going to stand there while I change?" She asked, The dwarf turned red as he run to the door "I will wait you outside" And so, he disappeared.

Biliana felt sad as she got out of the castle and looked behind her "Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin said Balin nodded "I suggest you keep up miss Baggins" Thorin said harshly at the hobbit, who just turned back a few seconds to watch the elven kingdom for the last time.

**Well, did you liked it? Please leave a review! In the next chapter our hobbit shall face a very tricky situations with a very tricky character. Yesss my preciousss she shall face it.**

**I think I won't be able to publish it until next week end, so see you then! By the way if you have any idea or suggestion you can PM me or just leave a review with it. Thank you :)**

-Bell


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Hello to everyone! So here it is, my new chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! By the way Thank to all of the reviewers! You make my life happier! 1pikachu1: I followed your advice, thanks! I love that you like the story! Thanks to you also Marina!**

**Chapter 5: Falling and falling deeper and deeper into the darkest places**

Biliana gasped as she started falling to the ground, she reached her arms trying uselessly to reach something that avoided her fall and closed her eyes as she heard the creature crying her name. As she was about to crash against the rocked floor, something bright and golden slipped from her pocket and raised in the dark, she stretched her finger just in time as the object fell down, sliding almost magically, into her finger.

Biliana regretted having left Rivendell so soon, she would have loved to stay a little bit more and to have the opportunity to speak again with Arwen, shed in she wondered if the way to the lonely mountain would be longer than they imagine, she knew she was starting to be right. They all marched in silence, Balin leading them, followed by Thorin, who looked at his front, and only at his front, all the time. She was the last one, in front of her there were the two brothers, who had actually started to get bored. She wasn't surprised, because the walking was hard, and walking in silence was boring.

"The weather at least is nice" Fili said grinning at the sky and then at the hobbit

"It is indeed" Kili replied to his brother "Hope it doesn't rain"

Biliana had started to wonder whether she should do something to distract herself, after all, she knew that the conversation was not going anywhere. So she started to think about what she talked the other day with Arwen. She told her that she was brave, but she didn't thought the elf was talking seriously, besides, she was a bit confused about Thorin; Arwen said that he will soon notice her and respect her, but the truth was that Thorin still believed that she was a weak and useless hobbit, and she didn't have a chance to prove he was wrong. Maybe her opportunity was not as far as she imagined.

"Biliana!" A voice shook her out of her thoughts

"Um… what? Sorry I was not listening" She said as a pair of blue eyes landed on hers.

"Yes, you were actually in another world" Fili muttered, Biliana's face went red.

"We were saying that it's starting to get a little bit cloudy" Kili said

_Still talking about the weather?_Biliana thought as she raised her head and looked up. It was true, the sky was starting to get cloudy t and wet rocks were not made for being walked, most likely not in a mountain.

They all walked in silence until rain started. It was not a light rain and it came along with thunders and lightings. The dwarves started to curse, Biliana was the only one who was quietly standing, pressed to the solid rock and praying that the storm would go away soon. Suddenly a rock fell from the top, Biliana let out a scream.

"Watch out!" Thorin's voice roared "We must find shelter"

Kili approached to Biliana, she was very pale and her hair laid over her face, but she was not willing to separate her hands from the wall. The young dwarf tried to smile at her, she tried to smile back, but she barely managed to do so.

"Come on! Move!" Thorin yelled again looking at all his company in fear.

Kili took Biliana's hand as he helped her to start moving again, he was just about to say something when he slipped and almost fell, but his brother's hand gripped his arms before that happened. Kili smiled thankfully at his brother, who pushed him in front so that they kept moving on. Biliana was behind them, watching in horror at the scene of Kili's almost death. She told herself that she needed to move, so she started walking again.

"There's a cave here!" Someone at the front cried

Biliana started walking quickly, she forgot the rain and the slippery rocks. She forgot it, and that was the huge mistake, because in a moment, she stepped in a rock that was covered in water, and, in a moment, she found herself hanging from a rock over a freefall of who knows how many feet. She closed her eyes, obliging herself to not looking below and she cried for help.

"Where's Biliana? Where's the Hobbit? There!" Bofur yelled pointing at where she was hanging

"Get her!" Balin said.

Fili and Kili run to Biliana, they tried to lift her up, but they were too wet and she slipped again from their arms. She yelled as she started ti fall again, she thought that there was no way she was going to survive over that, however, a strong hand gripped her arm firmly, she held to that hand as it lifted her up. Thorin of Oakenshield looked at Biliana as she was being lifted by him. When she was left in solid ground, the dwarfs sighed in relief.

"Biliana!" The twins yelled as they run to the scared hobbit "Are you okay? Have you got any injuries?"

Biliana just shook her wet curls as she looked at her savior, he did not do the same

"I thought we had lost her" Fili said, smiling at Biliana and giving her his shoulder for her to lean on

"She's been lost ever since he left home. She should never have come. She has no place amongst us." Thorin's voice hit Biliana badly, she felt suddenly sad, very sad.

Thorin's voice had been harsh since they have started the journey, but this time it came along with anger, what Biliana couldn't see, was that it was not anger what Thorin's voice inspired, but fear, fear of having almost lost Biliana.

The cave, according to Balin, was safe enough. They all went to sleep soon, all, except the hobbit, who was still thinking about the dwarf's king words. What had she ever done to him? What had she done to him so that he hated her so much? After some time of thinking, Biliana realized that the best thing she could do was to go back to Rivendell and give Thorin what he had always wanted: A journey without her. After all, she owed him.

As she had packed her things and had started to leave, she heard a voice which made her jump.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispered at Biliana

"Back to Rivendell." She answered, but the dwarf frowned, he did not like her answer

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us." He replied looking at her. _Did he really thinks that? Or maybe he just pities me… _Biliana wondered

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." She spat, she was tired and just with the idea of her home it made it to her easier to be certain of her decision of turning back

"You're homesick; I understand." Bofur said, he really looked understanding

"No no, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do, you're dwarves. You used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Biliana suddenly covered her mouth, realizing what she just had said. Bofur looked at her with his eyes wide open and looking hurt.

"I am sorry, I don't..." Biliana tried to correct her words, but Bofur cut her off with a sad smile

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Biliana smiled at him, he really understood her and that was the best thing he could have ever said.

What they didn't realized was that they were not the only ones that were awake. Because Thorin had listened to all the conversation, wanting during the time he was listening to stand up and just apologize to the hobbit, but he knew that he couldn't.

"What's that?" Biliana suddenly wondered as a loud noise crossed the cave

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin cried as they stood up and started to trying to escape out of the cave, but it was useless.

In a matter of seconds they were all falling from a hole in the ground and screaming. Biliana could see some lights as she fell down and deeper, she could hear loud noises and see a lot of creatures watching them fall. She hit the ground, but somehow she felt like the almost death situations were not over yet.

As she got up, a big and ugly creature was smiling at her, but she realized that it was not a cordial smile, instinctively she reached for her sword which was glowing blue. The creature and her fought for a while and Biliana felt she was going to die this time for sure, several times the goblin almost cut her, but she moved quicker and the goblin was not very clever either.

It came a time when her sword was thrown to the dark abyss which was below her, and the goblin pointed at her with the sword ready to kill her, but then, for the third time in that day, the floor disappeared and she fell down into the dark nothing, that was the first moment when she had time to think of where the others dwarves could be, she wondered if they had been luckier than her, _that's not very difficult though_ she told herself. Just as her body crashed against the floor and dark took over her mind, her last thought went to the dwarves, specifically to a certain blue eyed king "He was awake" She muttered inside her head, then, everything went black.

Biliana opened her eyes, every single part of her body ached. She raised a hand hurtfully and touched her head "Ouch!" She muttered. Her vision was blurred, Biliana tried to stand up, but a flash of pain crossed her entire body "Damn it!" She cursed. She tried again, and this time she managed to sit up a bit. As she leaned into a rock, and then sit, she saw a red mark where her hand had just been pressed against the rock, she looked at it carefully; it was blood.

Biliana looked at her hand in disbelief, it was covered in blood, but the blood wasn't coming from a cut on her hand. She searched for any scratches on her body, and then she saw it, she saw the stain of blood on her lower abdomen. There it was, a deep cut which was actually long, now she felt it, and it really hurt. She didn't actually know what to do, she just stared at the cut feeling dizzy. She decided that she needed to do something, so she ripped off a sleeve of her jacket and pressed it against the wound. Then she saw a small golden object in the floor, it was really small, when she picked it up, she watched it carefully and realize that it was a ring, it felt hot, really hot as she touched it, she put it on her pocket and forgot it, as she had more important things to worry about. She was starting to get up when she heard it.

**I hope you liked it, please review! Next chapter will be about Biliana and Gollum and it will happen another important thing in the main's character story… Well, see you then, please leave a review!**

**-Bell**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Personally this one is my favorite (and longest)! **

**Chapter 7: Making new enemies and some other new experiences**

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum." A voice said from the back of the cave, the hobbit hid behind a rock, hoping that whatever it was the thing that spoke, wasn't referring to her.

"Blesses and splashes, precious! That's a meaty mouthful." She suddenly looked up to see a disgusting creature.

It was skinny and pale, the only hair that was left on its head lay over its face dirty and white, he had very little teeth left and his big blue eyes were the only different color in all his being. Its long finger and legs were dirty, it looked like a frog, and it was staring at Biliana.

"It's got an Elvish blade, but it's not an Elves. Not an Elves, no; what is it, Precious? What is it?" He wondered, Biliana looked at her hand and was surprised to see that the sword was on her hand.

"I'm a hobbit, Biliana Baggins" She said to the ugly creature

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?" Biliana shivered as Gollum talked of her as if she was a meal

"Now, now, keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!" She pointed at it with her sword, he made a sound and was taken back.

"I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way." She said, hoping that the creature would understand her

"Why, is it lost?" He asked

"Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible." Biliana replied.

Then suddenly Gollum turned back and started having a conversation with himself, Biliana looked at him wondering if she should not start running as soon as she had the chance. Then she started to get nervous.

"Look, I don't know what your game is, but I -" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Gollum cut her off asking if she wanted to play riddles.

"Maybe?" She said to him, then she winced, she was sure that the cut was getting infected, and the later she got out, the worse the wound would be.

Then, talking about riddles, she had a brilliant idea to get out of there, after all, she was very good at them back in Hobbiton, It couldn't be much different than to play a game with that creature.

"I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are very good at this. So why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just you and me." She teased him, he gave up immediately.

" If I win, you if show me the way out." She said

"And if hobbit loses we eat her whole" Gollum said with a smile

"Fair enough" Biliana ended up saying.

They played several times, Biliana tried to think about the things a creature who lived in a cave couldn't know, as for Gollum, his riddles were very tricky, but the hobbit was very good at that game. It was her turn when she stopped thinking about the game for a second, she put her hand inside her pocket and touched the ring she found before, she did not remember having put anything there.

"What do I have in my pocket?" She wondered out loud, the creature turned to her with a death glance.

"That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules." Gollum cried, Biliana smiled realizing what she had just done.

He gave Gollum three guesses, he lost all of them. Gollum was furious

"I won the game, you promised to show me the way out." Biliana said, she was starting to feel her wound burn, she needed to get out of there

"What's in his nasty pockesses?" He wondered, looking fiercely at her

"That's none of your concern, you lost"

That word suddenly unchained the chaos, the creature began searching everywhere as if he was a madman, he cried and screamed, and Biliana was starting to fear for her safety.

"What have you lost?" Biliana asked

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum." The creature said, but then he turned back to the hobbit and glanced at her

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?" Then Biliana realized. The ring she had in her pocket had an owner, and the owner was not happy, not at all.

Biliana started to run as she had never run before, she did not longer care about her injuries, she just wanted to get out of that bloody cave, but Gollum was faster and was almost reaching her. She hid in a small corridor; she could barely fit in the space which connected a small entrance with the main way. As she got into it, she tripped and fell to the floor, somehow, the ring she had stolen was on her finger when she realized, as she heard Gollum call her she just laid there, she was way too tired to fight, and if she was going to die, she rather preferred doing it on a cave than with the company watching her, she was useless anyway, why would they cared if she died.

She was expecting for Gollum to came in and killed her, or at least hit her, she was definitely not hoping to see Gollum pass in front of her as if she wasn't there, did he actually couldn't see her? Didn't he notice that the hobbit was just in front of him? Was he really walking away from her? Biliana was not believing what her eyes saw. Gollum run to a tunnel connecting to the exterior, The outside! Biliana thought, and immediately recovered some strength by seeing the light.

But Gollum stood in the middle of the exit, the hobbit rose her sword, ready to cut the creature's head off, but then, as Gollum turned back to her she saw his eyes, they were wet and he held a very sad expression, and she remembered what Gandalf had said when he gave her his sword "true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one" And maybe this was the time to prove her courage, taking a few steps back, she put the sword back in her belt. She jumped over the creature, which instantly started to yell and cry.

"Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!" But Biliana was already running away as fast as her hairy feet took her, wondering how much time she would resist without passing out.

Meanwhile, the dwarves had been also occupied fighting goblins and escaping from their fortress. Gandalf had appeared just in time to save the day. They were all running across the forest, away from the goblins.

While the dwarves arrived to a safe place, Gandalf started counting them

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen." He declared, then he realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Biliana? Where is our Hobbit?" He asked to the dwarves as they tried to get their breath back, none of them answered.

"WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Gandalf roared. Even Thorin now looked a bit intimidated by the wizard.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin said, all the dwarves, except the twins and Bofur, looked angry.

But there was one who was cursing himself for being so stupid, Thorin thought that he shouldn't had let that hobbit join the company from the beginning, she should had stayed at her house. He felt somehow guilty for what had happened; he also cursed himself for being so hard with her, because, after all, he just wanted her to stay safe.

Biliana arrived to where the dwarfs were breathless and almost fainting; the wound had gotten a little black and was blocking her lungs. She leaned against a tree, just in time to hear Thorin speak;

"I' tell you what happened...Miss Baggins saw her chance and he took it! She's thought of nothing but her soft bed and her warm hearth since first she stepped out of her door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. She is long gone." The king said.

Biliana decided that that was a great moment to make an epic appearance.

"No she's not" She said, taking off her ring and stepping into the circle of dwarves.

"Biliana Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said smiling widely.

The twins run to hug the hobbit; everyone looked relieved to see the hobbit back with them.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Dwalin asked, all the company turned to Biliana, which started to look anxious, Gandalf was the only one to notice it.

"Well, what does it matter? She's back!" He said, But Thorin insisted, his icy blue eyes stared at Biliana coldly

"It matters! I want to know - why did you come back?" He demanded an explanation, and avoiding looking at his eyes, she started speaking.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." She said, all the company looked at her thankfully, she smiled, But suddenly Thorin looked at Biliana and saw the blood on her shirt.

"What is that? Are you hurt?" he asked her. Biliana felt her legs were starting to fail, she was feeling really dizzy and the pain was now unbearable.

Biliana fell to the floor; luckily Thorin was close enough to catch her "Biliana!" He yelled. She was still awake, but she was barely conscious.

"Biliana!" She could hear someone yelling at her

"Oin here!" Thorin yelled at the dwarf who came quickly for helping them.

"The cut is actually deep" He declared "I need my bag" He said.

Kili appeared with the bag on his hands "Will she be all right?" He asked

"I don't know lad" Oin's answer was not very reassuring. Biliana twisted in pain

"Fine, lass I need you to calm down, this will hurt" Oin said, holding a small bottle of a white liquid in his hand. "Kili hold her" He said to the king. "And Thorin try to calm her down, this would be very painful"

"I… what?" The dwarf said confused, Kili had already grabbed Biliana's arms. His companion looked at him angrily

"Do it!" Oin demanded.

Thorin held Biliana's head tightly; she started to scream as the other dwarf started healing her. She tried twist violently, but Kili and Fili were grabbing her and she was unable to move. She screamed again, closing her eyes; the pain was insufferable. Then, suddenly Thorin grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Squeeze it if you need to" He whispered, her eyes were filled with tears of pain.

Biliana grabbed strongly his hand and did as he told her, the pain did not go away, but it actually made her feel much better. Before Oin was finished, Biliana passed out, The last thing she saw was Thorin's face, looking at her worried.

"Biliana?" Thorin asked as the hobbit shut her eyes and released his hand "Biliana?!" But there was no answer.

Thorin was scared, he was actually scared, the hobbit looked really bad, and the dwarf king was afraid of losing her. He suddenly wished to take back all the things he said before, he wanted her to be all right, and he wanted her to be safe. He needed her. He stared at her in horror as she was still unconscious, this couldn't be happening, not to her.

Gandalf hurried to her side and laid a hand on her forehead, she was still breathing, very faintly, but she was alive after all.

"She needs to rest" Gandalf said "She's fine Thorin" He said laying a hand on the king's shoulder; but Thorin refused to let her hand go, until his nephews called him, several hours later.

Thorin was sitting next to Biliana and caressing her hand, he looked at the hobbit really concerned, this was the third night since she lost conscience, and, even though her wounds had almost healed, she did not seem to be waking up.

The dwarf king had spent all those nights by her side, putting off the continuation of the quest, which was a surprise for his friends and relatives. But he refused to continue without her, he felt as if it was his fault that she was in that situation; he never took enough care of her.

"It's late Thorin" A voice said behind him "You should sleep, she is already safe"

Balin, the eldest dwarf was laying a hand on the King's shoulder and he looked at him

"Do not worry Balin, I shall be fine, you should be the one sleeping" Thorin almost whispered

"Thorin of Oakenshield, why in Mahal's sake are you so stubborn?" Balin said, making Thorin look at him curiously.

"I do not have the necessity to sleep right now" He said "And I am no more stubborn than I should be"

"Yes you are, just like your father, but I was not talking about sleeping" The oldest said smiling "I was talking about the lass" Thorin blinked several times astonished, what was he talking about?

"I may be old Thorin, but I am not dumb nor I am blind, and if you do not feel something for her, then I should be a fool" Balin said, Thorin looked at Biliana for a second, It broke his heart seeing her like this, was he falling in love with her? Could he really have feelings for that small hobbit?

"I see that at least, you are no longer blind" Balin said "But I hope that now that you see, you have got to have courage to speak with her when she wakes up, will you have the courage to do that?"

Thorin did not have time to answer, because Balin was no longer there. He looked at Biliana one last time before he went back to the others, to pass a night, filled with dreams about dragons, mountains, dwarves and a certain brave hobbit.

When Biliana woke up, the sun had risen some time ago.

"Good Morning young hobbit" A deep voice said next to her "How are you feeling?" Gandalf asked

"As if I had been walked over by a bunch of angry horses" She said, and then someone threw his arms around her neck.

"Biliana! You're awake!" Kili jolted with a huge smile on his face "You really scared us yesterday!"

The dwarf hugged her and then Fili also came to embrace her, she hissed in pain as they did so, but then she laughed and smiled. She felt truly happy for being back with them. She tried to remember what happened the day before, she remembered the cut, but she couldn't figure out what happened before she fell to the ground.

"Oin took good care of your wound" Gandalf said to her as if he had read his mind "Your cut is almost gone"

Biliana looked in disbelief as she saw the cut almost healed, it was impossible, just a couple of hours ago…

"How much time have I been unconscious?" She asked

"Almost three days" Kili answered "We were really worried about you"

Biliana couldn't believe it, three days! Bloody hell! that was a lot of time.

"Uncle Thorin said that we wouldn't leave until you were fully recovered" Fili said "He has stood by your side almost all the nights" Then Biliana remembered what happened when Oin healed her.

She got up immediately, ignoring the complaining of the brothers and the wizard. She asked where the king was and started to walk into the forest. A few minutes of walking later, Biliana saw Thorin talking to Oin, well most likely yelling at Oin.

"I'm sure that there is something else you can do!" He yelled, Oin looked anxious

"I assure you that there is nothing I can do, she will wake up soon, her body will heal internal damage itself" Thorin didn't look convinced, but Oin was off before he could say anything else

"Damn it!" He yelled, as he kicked a tree "Damn it!" He repeated again.

"Having a bad day?" Biliana enquired appearing from nowhere. Thorin turned around and watched at her incredulous

"Biliana…" He said. She smiled.

"It seems that I am already awake, sorry for putting off the departure" She said, Thorin approached to her

"I should be the one apologizing" He said "I acted very rudely towards you, but you have proved me wrong, you managed to exit the cave on your own" He said. She was now the one surprised, was he apologizing to her?

"And how… how are you feeling?" He asked

"Oh… I'm just fine" She answered, the situation was abnormal, for both of them.

"So, now that I'm alright, we can actually… continue with the journey" She said smiling, Thorin smiled tiredly.

"Are you sure you are fine?" She nodded her head, and in that moment, Biliana saw a flying object approaching to them quickly.

"Watch out!" she cried as she threw herself over Thorin, an arrow flew over their heads missing the target.

For a second, they both forgot about the arrow and looked at each other's eyes, Biliana was very close to him, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. They both lay on the ground, just staring at the other. Thorin watched her face, she was really beautiful, for the past three nights, he had stood by her side, hoping that she would woke soon. He remembered Balin talking to him that night and cursed him, because he was right.

Meanwhile, Biliana blushed; she was over Thorin who was staring at her intensely. She wondered for a second why did the king stayed with her all those nights; she wondered what was the reason for him to suddenly take so much interest in her. A

An orc was standing in front of them, the dwarf pushed Biliana away and behind him. He took out his sword as he started fighting with the goblin. In a matter of seconds the goblin laid death on the floor. Thorin asked Biliana if she was fine and again she just nodded her head. After some time in complete silence, Biliana turned back.

"I should warn the rest, we should start moving" She said

Thorin looked at her, as she started to walk away. He felt like he needed to do something, because he did not want her to leave.

"Wait!" He cried, Biliana turned back to him, he found himself trapped in her blue eyes again "Thank you for saving my life" Biliana shook her curls and smiled.

"It was nothing" She answered, she started to turn back again, and Thorin was going to let her go again, he tried to think about what to do to retain her a few minutes more, but he didn't knew what to say, he thought about his talk with Balin, but he was not very good with words, so instead...

He grabbed her arm and before Biliana could say anything, he made her turn around and before Biliana could protest; he pressed his lips against hers.

**Ohhh! Now we're getting to something, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, I am not sure if I will be able to post another one soon, I really want to, but I have my final exams and I have to study a lot. I will try, but probably I won't be able to do so. If I don't update the next two weeks do not think I have abandoned this story**

**I hope you liked it and I will really appreciate reviews. Thank you!**

**-Bell**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! Sorry for my lateness, I can't believe I finished my exams and I'm still alive, so, as I promised here it is the new chapter (Sorry for that cliffhanger also). Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you have still not abandoned this story, I can't do this without you guys! Well, no more talking, let's already get to the chapter, Hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 7: Out of the frying pan and into the fire**

Breathless, amazed, caught out of guard. All those words could be the nearest definition to what Biliana was feeling at that moment. Thorin's lips had laid on her own and his hands were grabbing her strongly. She felt the touch of his beard on her chin, she felt his breathing too. Both of them had their eyes shut, but Biliana was so paralyzed that she couldn't return the kiss, she could not think, she could not move, she couldn't even breath.

"Thorin! Thorin!" Someone called from the distance, the king broke the kiss and turned back.

"What?!" Thorin yelled hoarsely to the wizard who was standing some space in front of them

"Orcs!" He heard another one say, then his face went pale, he had almost forgotten their little encounter with the goblin king

-Flashback-

"Wait." Thorin said pushing himself from his company and in front of the Goblin king

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The goblin said mockingly to Thorin

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.

Ashe heard those words Thorin looked in disbelief at the huge ugly creature , the thing he was implying could not be true

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." He declared firmly, but the other one laughed

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He said, then he turned to a small goblin

"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The goblin laughed and immediately disappeared.

-End-

Now Thorin did remember that, Azog was still alive and now he had a good reason to try the hardest to end with his line. Now, more than ever, he was in danger. Thorin looked at Biliana who was looking at Gandalf as he yelled at the company to run, for a second, Thorin thought about what was happening a moment before, he had kissed her, but she had not returned the kiss.

"Out of the frying pan…" Biliana muttered

"And into the fire" Thorin finished her sentence staring for a second at her face.

"Run you fools!" Gandalf yelled at them, and so they did.

All the company run through the forest as fast as they could, they knew that if the orcs reached them, they would be certainly dead. But they encountered with a small problem when they got out of the forest, because when they did that, in front of them there was a huge cliff with a pretty deep fall.

They were surrounded; wargs and orcs show their fangs and weapons at them fiercely. Biliana did not remember being in any situation as scary as that one, she got out her small sword which was glowing with an intense blue light, she hoped that the other ones didn't notice how much her legs were trembling. But when she looked around her, she saw that she was not the only one who feared their enemy.

They started to fight, orcs and wargs were killed, but they would not resist much.

""Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Biliana climb!" Gandalf yelled, helping the hobbit to go up the tree.

The dwarves climbed with difficulty the tree, trying to get away of their enemy. Biliana held a branch of the tree as if her life was depending on it (which actually was), he looked down to see Dwalin helping Balin to climb while he beheaded a warg, Fili and Kili hanging over the cliff grabbing a strong branch. Then she realized she had not seen Thorin for a long time, she searched for him, she found him on the ground, still fighting a warg, she looked at him and wanted to yell his name, to call him so he returned to her side, but he was unable to say anything as she saw a huge white creature with one arm missing, his skin full of scars and his small eyes filled with anger. He was riding a white warg, also bigger than the rest.

"Azog?!" Thorin cried in disbelief, the pale orc laughed. All the company was paralyzed with fear.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain." He said in khuzdûl, Thorin was still motionless.

"It cannot be." The king said, still not believing what his eyes saw.

After that, Azog said something, and immediately all the wargs charged against the tree where the rest of the company was standing. Biliana watched in horror as some dwarf almost fell from their branches, Ori lost his grip and barely managed to grab Dori´s leg, but the other dwarf could not handle and longer the young dwarf on his leg.

"Mister Gandalf!" He cried as he also lost his grip, just in time to save the two of them, Gandalf threw his stick, managing to avoid them from falling into a warg's mouth, Biliana sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Thorin was running through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg, Thorin growled as he run with his sword up and his just acquired oaken branch shield held in front of him. Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hit him on the chest with its paw, smashing Thorin to the ground. Biliana was terrified, and held her breath as Thorin got back on his feet, panting. She tried to warn Thorin about what was going to happen next, because the warg and his rider charged again against him. Azog swung his mace and smashed Thorin in the face before Thorin could do anything about it. The dwarf king was thrown again to the ground. Then it happened something that made everyone in that tree cry in horror, the white warg clamped its jaws around the dwarf king as he yelled in pain, but in a second, he managed to hit the warg on its face and it threw Thorin a few feet away Thorin landed heavily, his sword falling out of his hand.

"Bring me the dwarf's head" Azog said to one of the orcs with him, the other one nodded and approached to an almost unconscious Thorin.

The orc swung his sword over Thorin's neck, now everything seemed to be lost, if they lost their king, the quest of taking Erebor back was meaningless. Biliana closed her eyes, which were the end, they were lost and dead, not even Gandalf could save them from this horrible ending. She grabbed her sword close to her chest, and then she remembered, the scene of Thorin kissing her flashed across her mind, for a second she revived again that moment, she felt again his lips on hers and suddenly her eyes flew open. She jumped from the tree to the ground and over the orc knocking him over.

Biliana fought against the orc and ended up stabbing her sword on his lungs, the orc screamed in agony and then fell to the floor.

"Kill her!" Azog yelled at the other warg-riders, he was angry, very angry. One of his best fighters was killed, and by none less than a small female creature.

A couple of Wargs and Riders approached to Biliana, who looked around, holding her sword strongly, but trembling on the inside. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who managed to get off the tree, started fighting against them.

Meanwhile, Dori slipped from the end of Gandalf's stick, and he and Ori fell to the nothing. Then just in time to save them, an eagle appeared out of nowhere and caught them on its back; they yelled in fear as they were carried away. More Eagles appeared and started to fight against the orcs, making them cry out of frustration and spreading more fire over the ground.

One Eagle grabbed Thorin gently in its talons and flew away. As Thorin was lifted off the ground, Biliana watched him fearfully, and forgot for a second the battle an orc took advantage and run to the hobbit pointing her with his sword, luckily at that moment, Biliana was lifted from the ground by a pair of strong claws, she looked up and saw a big eagle taking her away from the battlefield

The rest of the Eagles proceeded to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and flew away. Gandalf was the last one left, and he landed majestically on an eagle's back. As the Eagles flew away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growled in anger and frustration.

"This is not over yet Thorin of Oakenshield" Azog cursed in Khuzdûl "I will end with you and your heirs, you will not get back your precious kingdom, I will end with you and not even your friends will save you"

The eagles fly away with the company of dwarves and Gandalf and Bilbo on their backs.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili yells.

Biliana's eyes landed on the unconscious dwarf, she prayed that he was all right, she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him, she could have act sooner and quicker, she could have yelled at him so that he got up the tree, safe. She felt bad, really bad; and a part of it was because she had not said anything or done anything when he had kissed her, but it was understandable, it had caught her by surprise, which didn't meant that she didn't like him.

The eagle carrying Thorin landed him on a rock softly and then flew away, the rest of the company was also left there by the other eagles.

"Thorin!" Gandalf yelled, approaching to the king

As Biliana landed on the ground, she run past the others, besides Gandalf, who was kneeling in front of Thorin, her eyes were filled with tears as she saw him; he had a very bad looking wound on his torso and some cuts also, he looked almost as he was…

"Stand back!" Gandalf said pushing the hobbit behind him, Biliana almost fell back, but he managed not to. A hand grabbed hers, Fili looked at Biliana with soft eyes

"He will be just fine" He said reassuring, but it didn't make much difference. Kili was standing behind his older brother, his eyes were wet, even though he tried really hard to hold back tears. They all stood in silence as Gandalf tried to make Thorin to come conscious again.

Thorin opened his eyes as Gandalf finished his spell.

"The halfling?" He said weakly, standing up with the help of the wizard.

"It's alright. Biliana is here. She's quiet safe." He said, trying to calm him down.

Biliana saw Thorin barely standing up with the help of the wizard, she let go of Fili's hand and took a step toward the dwarf's king, she did not dare to look up, so she just stared at the floor, avoiding her eyes from meeting his icy blues ones. Everyone waited for any of them both to say something, but definitely they did not expected that that happened

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin spat out, Biliana felt her eyes burn with tears now, nobody had ever talked to her that way, she felt horrible. Thorin took one step up to the scared hobbit, and then another, just until they were facing each other. Biliana could feel Thorin's breathing, she didn't want to face him, she just wanted to ran away as fast as she could.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin said suddenly as he embraced Biliana.

The hobbit took a second before she could process what was happening, then she sighed in relief and hugged the dwarf back. Then the dwarf leaned on the hobbit's ear without anyone but her noticing it.

"Thank you for saving my life again" He whispered

"It is my pleasure" Biliana whispered back, they did not break the hug until the company started to look at the suspiciously.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Biliana asked, pointing at the horizon

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf replied as he nodded at the hobbit

"Our home." Thorin said. Biliana felt for a second confused and wondered if_ our_ included also herself.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said cheerfully

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." The wizard said, Biliana rolled her eyes.

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin said, then he looked at Biliana and covertly took Biliana's hand into his own, the hobbit blushed

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." She said smiling.

The poor innocent hobbit had never been so wrong in all her life, since what had happened was just the beginning of what was waiting for them; There was something crawling in the shadows, something that was hidden in the dark keeping an eye open for any chance of returning, and when he returns, darkness will fill the world, and innocent souls will die. And he had just found his opportunity, on the innocent soul of a small hobbit.

**Poor Biliana, she does not know the real meaning of that small ring. Well, now that I have finished school I will post more frequently (I hope). What did you think about the chapter? Please review! Do you think that I should pair up Tauriel with Legolas or with Kili? Leave me also your opinion of what pairing you prefer.**

**Love you all**

**-Bell**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for my lateness! Thank you all for the reviews **

**Just4me: Yes indeed she is fantasying. But well, I think she deserves to have a small moment of happiness. Thank you for your opinion in the Tauriel pairing! **

**Marina Oakenshield: Thanks! **

**Chapter eight: A furry host and some confessions at midnight**

Biliana's blue eyes landed on the Orc Park which kept looking for them and searching, they seemed really infuriated and she knew they wanted revenge really badly. Even though they tried to escape them and they carried advantage, the orcs were way too close to them, and they really needed to find a safe place. A second before she saw Azog command something in Khuzdûl to one of his wargs riders, Biliana heard something on her left side, something that sounded like an animal. Biliana slowly and quietly turned to see what was that sound, when she saw it, she made a huge effort to not to scream.

It was huge and black, it looked like a bear, but it couldn't be a bear because of his size. Biliana's mind was yelling at her to run, but it passed a while since she actually moved, when she did so, she ran as fast as she could at where she had left the company the last time she had saw them. When the dwarves looked at the breathless hobbit, they started to ask her a lot of questions, Biliana started to feel dizzy;

"How close is the park?" Dwalin asked

"Have they picked up our scent?" Other dwarf asked

"No! But we have a probl…" She tried to explain Gandalf what she had saw, but he cut her off

"Did they saw you?" Gandalf inquired "They saw you!" He cried, Biliana shook her head quickly

"No! No but…" She was cut off again

"What did I tell you" He said cheerfully "Quiet as a mouse"

"WILL YOU LISTEN!" She cried getting finally their attention, Gandalf turned to face her

"I saw something out there, something else" She said, all the company stared at her inquiry

"What was it like? Did it look like a bear?" The wizard questioned her, the hobbit looked at the wizard confused

"Yes, like a bear, but bigger, much bigger" She said, then Thorin, who had been quietly standing all that time spoke

"Do you know this beast Gandalf?" Thorin asked

"There is a house, we can't turn back now, we can't let the orcs find us" The wizard said avoiding Thorin's question

"Whose house?" Bofur asked "Friend or foe?"

"Neither" Gandalf replied "He will help us or he will kill us" Biliana shivered

"Do we have a choice?" Thorin asked, the wizard frowned

"No" He just said, as a roar sounded really near

They started to run guided by Gandalf. The house appeared in the horizon just as the huge beast was about to reach them. They reached the house just in time to lock themselves in before the black beast ate them alive.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled as the dwarves tried to open it.

The door opened and everyone got inside, Biliana run as fast as she could trying to escape from the "Bear"

"Come on lass!" Balin said at Biliana. Kili handed her a hand as he pulled her into the house.

They closed the door pushing the bear's face outside, Biliana held her sword pointing all the time at the animal's mouth and fangs. When they were safe, they all sighed in relief.

Once they were safe the hobbit breathed heavily as Kili still had her hand on his. Biliana looked at the boy for a second

"Thank you" She managed to whisper

"You could hire me as your savior. My pleasure" He said with a wink, Biliana blushed

Thorin looked at the scene from the other corner of the room and sighed. Then someone broke the silence.

"What was that?" Ori asked innocently

"That, my dear Ori, was our host" All the company turned to Gandalf in disbelief

"His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer, sometimes he is a big black bear and sometimes he is a strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the human, well, we can negotiate with him. But there is still a problem" Silence, all the company looked at him "He is not very fond of dwarves"

"This is not safe, that creature has upon itself a dark spell" Dori said to his brother, Gandalf was not very happy to hear this

"Master Dori, Beorn is a skin changer and there is no spell on him, he changes because he desires to do so" Dori muttered something and went away

"But we should all get some rest now, we will need it. This place is safe" Gandalf said, and so, all the company went to find a place to sleep. Nobody saw Gandalf frown, and nobody heard him mutter

"Or so I hope"

Night fell quickly, and all the dwarves had gone to bed exhausted because of the lack of sleep and the adventures they had lived. But there were two members of the company who could barely close their eyes and definitely could not sleep.

Thorin of Oakenshield was unable to sleep, he laid on his coat with his torso still hurting a little and thinking about what happened the day before, Biliana had risked her life to save his, she had faced an orc for him. But still, he was confused; she had not returned the kiss, why? Did she not liked him? Did she think of him only as the leader of a company of dwarves? He never did anything to make her believe different, he never talked to her, like a real or normal conversation. And of course, there was still the way he treated her at the beginning. The future king under the mountain's head was a mess. As he couldn't sleep, he stood up and decided to walk around the house.

Meanwhile, Biliana Baggins was with her eyes wide open wondering about Thorin. They never had a chance to talk about what happened that day in the forest, he never told her why had he kissed her. Did he liked her? Or he just pitied a hobbit who had almost died and who was away from her home? Maybe he just did it for fun…? Well, she would never knew it, right? He had seemed to avoid her over the past day, he had avoid even looking at her. And after the quest she would return home, as if nothing had happened… right? It was not like she had started to feel something for the dwarf king, not like she repented not having kissed him back… Well, she didn't want to think anymore, so she just stood up and started to wander around the house.

Thorin walked around the house, not caring to look at where he was going, Biliana was thinking too deep to look at where she was walking. And because of that, and also because of the darkness that surrounded them, there was a moment when they were both crossing the kitchen, and they bumped into each other.

Biliana fell to the floor as the figure which she had crashed held on to the table to not to do the same. She stood up quickly.

"Ouch!" She cried as she saw a cut on her left hand. As she had fell, she had put her hand on a sharp stone.

Thorin heard a weak cry as he saw Biliana standing up from the floor

"Are you all right?" He asked her, the hobbit, as a result of her tiredness both physically and mentally and the sudden meeting with Thorin, wasn't in a very good mood

"Yes, but it's not like you cared either" Biliana said, why the hell was he now worrying about her? He had never cared

"I do care about you… about the whole company" He said, did she really believe he didn't care

"Well, you could show your care more often!" she snapped. Thorin was a bit lost

"Well, it's not easy to do that!" Thorin, who was starting to get nervous cried.

Then a hoarse voice came from the bedroom complaining "Could you keep it down a bit, trying to rest right here!" Kili said.

"Sorry" They both whispered.

"And why on earth it's so difficult to show the company that you care about them!" Biliana said in an angry whisper. She was really surprised that she had the courage to talk Thorin that way.

"Because…" Started Thorin "Because…" He tried to say something, but the words got stuck on his throat

"Because of what?" Biliana demanded impatiently

"Because it's difficult to show people that you love them when they don't feel the same way about you" Thorin spoke those words glaring intensely at the hobbit, who was really confused at that moment

"What…?" She asked Biliana, as an answer, Thorin leaned slowly an pressed his lips over hers.

Biliana froze, she felt as if that moment was just a dream. Thorin was kissing her, again, this could no longer be a moment of weakness. And it was real, really real.

Thorin broke the kiss quickly, once more she had done nothing, which could only mean that she didn't feel anything for him. Biliana was looking at him astonished, Thorin quickly turned around and gave his back to the hobbit

"I told you that it's not so easy when the other one does not feel the same" Thorin said.

Biliana could feel her heart beating quickly, as she heard the dwarf speak her mind started yelling at her 'Move Biliana! Bloody hell MOVE! SAY SOMETHING!' But her legs refused to move and her mouth wouldn't speak. She had never felt like that before, in Bag end she never thought of this, she always thought that men wanted to be by her side because of her wealth and good position, like Otho or other hobbits with an eye for a wealthy future. But this was different, very different, if this was real (and it meant what she believe it meant) Thorin was in love with her and she loved him back. And now that she had it, now that she had love, she was going to lose it

"Never miss the opportunity to tell the ones you loved that you love them, because that way you will never regret anything when you lose them" That was a thing her mother used to tell her often.

And she was watching him turn his back and walk away, thinking that she didn't love him back… What the hell was she doing?!

"Thorin wait!" She suddenly cried, the dwarf stopped walking. He turned back slowly.

"Biliana really I don't need you to…" Thorin started talking, but cutting him off Biliana quickly shorted the distance between them, and without even thinking what she was doing she pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was rarely often to caught Thorin out off guard, but that certainly did. When he realized what was happening he put his arms around the hobbit's waist and deepened the kiss. Thorin had never been happier. When they broke the kiss they were both smiling widely, they didn't need to say anything, they just lost in each other's eyes

"I love you" Biliana was the first to break the silence "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No need to explain anything" Thorin said "This is enough. I love you too"

A few minutes later, Thorin was embracing the hobbit and they were both laying on his bed. Thorin had suddenly forgotten the rest of the world and Biliana too, she felt for the first time in all the journey that her books and comfortable armchair were no longer missed by her and neither her home. She felt for the first time that that was her place and that she belonged with the company, with Thorin.

"You know what?" Thorin asked, Biliana turn to face his blue eyes

"I had started to think that you had fallen for my nephew" Thorin said, the hobbit chuckled

"Well, he is handsome indeed" She whispered "And he is funny" The dwarf looked at her seriously

"But he is like the brother I never had. And he is not you" She finished, Thorin smiled and kissed her again

"Will you stay?" He suddenly blurted, Biliana looked at him confused

"Will you stay with us once we take Erebor back?" Silence was the only answer in a few minutes

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Biliana finally managed to ask back

"Yes, I would want you to stay with me" He made a pause "Forever if possible" Biliana stared at the dwarf searching for any signs which made her clear that he was joking, but his face was really serious .

"In that case yes, I will stay with you" She told him, his arms tightened around her.

Biliana was starting to fall asleep when Thorin broke the silence again

"Can I braid your hair?" He asked her. It was a tradition to the dwarves for a man to braid a woman's hair when he was courting her. But the hobbit didn't knew anything of dwarves so she just nod her head

"You can" She said, letting Thorin touch her long brown curls.

When he finished she had already fallen asleep in his arms, Thorin laid her down and wrapped his arms around her, for the first night since the day he lost his home, the dwarf king slept the rest of the night with no nightmares and with a wide smile on his lips.

**Well what do you think? I'm still open to the Tauriel pairing suggestions, Legolas or Kili? I hope to post next chapter soon, but can't promise anything. Leave me a review please! You can PM me if you have any idea or suggestion for the upcoming chapters. I wanted to write some Bagginshield fluff, did you like it? I will try to update soon. Review plz!**

**-Bel**


End file.
